


[Podfic] horrid but hilarious spaghetti tale

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale likes food, Crowley needs a book, Crowley provides for his angel, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: This fic was read from a closed Discord, hence I cannot link to the original. It also came without tags; give me a shout if you think I should add more.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] horrid but hilarious spaghetti tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/gifts).



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-7-the-horrid-but-hilarious-%20spaghetti-tale-ed9p4v)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67903917-44100-2-1f6e7005af4f6.m4a)


End file.
